A BRIGHT LIGHT CRASHING IN
by meeyaaargh3412
Summary: When you chose to sacrifice love and friendship for the power to change the world only to lose it all in the end what will you do? For a former warlord this question will haunt him across the years as he searches for the answer in this new life in a new world under a broken moon. (I want to keep it T but it's I guess a wait and see.)


**A BRIGHT LIGHT CRASHING IN** by meeyaaargh3412

To you who is reading this. Thank you. This is my first try at writing fan fiction. I would greatly appreciate your constructive criticism if any. :D

Here we go...

* * *

 _Somewhere in the past_

A bloodshot eye suddenly flashes open. It's owner suddenly awake, as if from a fitful dream. He's drenched in sweat. His heart hammering in his chest. He sought to calm it's frantic beating. He breathed deep, then gently letting it out. He did this a few more times until his heart's rhythm has slowed. He then took stock of his situation. He noted the darkness, telling him that it was nighttime. For a few moments he stared upward, to a thatched ceiling with wooden beams. He looked around to see that he is lying on a sleeping mat. His gaze roamed further, seeing that he is in a small room. Across from where he is lying to the left is a doorway, a straw screen hanging upon it to act as a flimsy barrier for privacy.

Though sparse of any other items or furnishings, the room was kept clean. He pulled himself up into a sitting position. He checked his own condition. He felt pain but ignored it with ease. He wore a light robe of coarse material. Underneath the robe he noticed that a wide portion of his body is swathed in bandages. He felt around, noting the wetness on the bandages is more prevalent on the right side of his head and torso. The bandages on the right side of his face is covering his right eye. He started to inspect his limbs when he came upon an awful discovery. His right arm ends in a stump just below the elbow.

He raised his stump to his face and just stared at his missing limb. He was wondering why the sight of it hasn't launched him into hysterics yet.

 _"I made you into what you are now."_ A voice from his thoughts spoke low. Despite the pain the voice conveyed it spoke with an unwavering, condescending confidence, like it was addressing an ignorant child. _"Allow me to take what you owe me."_

 **SNAP**

He sighed. Now he remembers. Suddenly a light appeared from his right side. He turned around to see the light was filtering through a narrow window close to the ceiling to his right. He was wondering how he failed to see that window and then in realization he gave himself a depreciating chuckle. He just remembered. He also lost his right eye. And half his face.

He looked up to that window. The wooden bars across the window filtering the light of the broken moon, playing with the shadows as they fell upon him. _'So I really didn't dream it.'_ He thought. _'The moon really is broken.'_ It hung large in the night sky, breaking away from the clouds that were concealing it earlier, largely intact until you come upon it's shattered 3/4ths, it's pieces floating close to broken portions.

 _'That's it then.'_ He thought. _'Wherever this place is it sure as Jigoku isn't Nippon. I wonder what can I do in this new world?'_ Just then he heard light footsteps on wooden floor coming closer from the door. Light from a candle illuminating the floor below the straw screen. An indistinguishable female voice spoke quietly from behind it. He sighed nodding to himself with a sad smile

 _'I guess I'll just have to find out.'_

 **-o-**

 _The Present_

The City of Mistral

Located at the eastern portion of the continent of Anima. Built upon a beautiful backdrop of dense forests, sloping steppes and gorgeous waterfalls. It's soaring architecture, emphasis on a high standard of aesthetics and appreciation of nature, has made it the envy of all Remnant. But for one man he can summarize his opinion of Mistral into 3 words.

 _What. A. Shithole._

Okay, fine, yes to a casual tourist the city is breathtakingly beautiful. But go pass that superficial veneer and you can see that the most of the citizens of this city, from the considerably less affluent ghettos of the lower wards to the mega exclusive higher wards are driven by an ever present sense of avarice and ambition. Everything is for sale be it Legal to carefully regulated items and services to the downright illegal and obscure. Competition is so cutthroat that open warfare on the streets would have been expected if not for the ever present fear of retribution from the powerful underworld families that rule Mistral's shadows. Law enforcement is ineffectual and it's governing council is in the underworld's pocket. Even the White Fang which is still listed as terrorist organization by most of Remnant has been able to walk Mistral's streets with casual disregard of any laws and sanctions.

 _'This is the reason why I and mine left Mistral for Vale. You can cover up the stink with perfume it'll still come out eventually. At least at Vale they know enough to leave you alone.'_ He thought with a sneer. He looked up to the sky towards the highest ward where Haven Academy is located. He can make out several lights floating around in a holding pattern over that area. _'Bullheads.'_ He huffed. _'Kids today with their toys.'_ He dismissively thought to himself but inside he couldn't help but admire the practicality of their use. To be able to ferry troops across vast distances in less time from one battlefield to another. If he had them back in the day he could have... _'No.'_ He ended that thought shaking his head wearily and with a sigh. _'That's not my life anymore.'_ Steeling himself he continued on. "Hang in there just a little more, kids." He whispered in a voice that sounds like crushed gravel and distant thunder. "Grandpa's coming."

People who were looking up to the sky overlooking Haven pointed to the lights in wonder. A crowd was gathering. As they were pondering at what is happening over there those at the back were suddenly moving to the side to let one man pass. Soon the crowd was parted into 2, All eyes forgetting the lights in the sky at the sight of the man walking among them.

The man is huge. Easily 10 feet tall. His vast shoulders must span more than half his height. A single tree trunk sized arm is swinging at his left as he walked with overwhelming confidence and intent, his scowl and body language telling everyone to get out of the way or get stepped on. The visible part of his face shows skin, leathery and creased with sun and age. A single eye with dark red pupil is staring straight ahead. A black long coat hung over his shoulders, on the coat's back shows the symbol of the black paulownia in white lines, it's 3 leaves pointed down while 3 flower stems point up, The stems to the right and left have 5 blossoms while the middle stem has 7. It's empty sleeves and coat tails dancing in the breeze as he passed by. He wore the coat over a red aloha shirt with white dancing dragons and falling flower patterns. He finished his look with black formal pants and a large belt with a silver buckle with the black paulownia symbol and black leather shoes with silver buckles with the symbol of the black paulownia etched on the buckle over the face of each shoe. On his face hanging to the right side and concealing it is a wooden No mask with thick white lacquer layer in the shape of a frowning monkey face. His hair is white with age, sticking outwards from his head, a bushy mutton chop styled to form a curving tusk on his left lower jaw. A large gold watch is worn over his left wrist.

His massive stride allows him to move at a rapid pace. Soon the streets became dark and silent with only his footsteps echoing around him as he walked towards the direction of the academy when he came upon a wall. He figured that the academy is just on the other side of this wall. The wall is at least 30 feet high. He started to swing his head to look to his sides for a way through. The wall continues to each side without any break to indicate any way through. The scowl is starting to deepen on his face.

 _'See! This shit is the reason why I hate this city! City planning just puts a wall here to make everything uniform and aesthetically pleasing, but any schmuck who's got business with the academy has to go look for the gate and would it KILL them to put up any sign that points you to the gate at least!'_ He growled when he suddenly hears the sound of fighting on the other side. His scowl deepening.

 _'Shit! I have no time for this!'_ He looked up, _'I could easily scale this wall with a single jump, but come on! It's so undignified for an old man like me to jump!'_ Then he faced the wall. A grin is starting to form.

" Ah, What the hell! I've always been a sucker for grand entrances! I'll just give it a light tap." He said out loud as he raised his right foot to the wall.

* * *

Author's Note:

If your familiar with the game and anime and if you have guessed that the guy I have made as my main character is none other than the Great Uniter himself Toyotomi Hideyoshi then yup give yourself a pat on the back. :D

I portrayed him here as he would have been after being bombed by Matsunaga Hisahide. The suicide explosion would have shredded his right side. Taking out his right arm and most probably the portion of his face that was facing the blast. The Black Paulownia is the historical Mon of the Toyotomi clan so I figured it's only natural to include it in his wardrobe.

There are things that I would add later in his story. Such as the circumstances leading to his arrival in Remnant as well as the life he has led since waking up in that room. I'll leave you with the mystery of who are the grand kids he was talking about. :D

I'll try to update the story weekly. Thank you once more for reading my story. :D


End file.
